


Dinner with the Devil

by Bam13090



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam13090/pseuds/Bam13090
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet with the man anyways, even after Rafael has warned you it’s dangerous.<br/>Warnings: swearing, sexual situations, and unwanted advances from a creep (sexual assult trigger)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I left this story kinda unfinished. I’m willing to write a follow up if anyone is interested

_**DINNER WITH THE DEVIL** _

_**Warninga for swearing, sexual assult (possible trigger for readers) and sexual situations.** _

* * *

The phone rings. The shrill noise breaking the silence of the office. Thankful for the distraction, you answer quickly.

“Hello, Divine Events. How may I help you?” You respond as your hear the slightly accented man’s voice on the other end. 

“Yes, I’m looking for a planner for an event…my wife’s birthday. Hank Abraham recommended you and I was wondering if you would be available”

“I work frequently with Pippa. Are you a friend?  Let me check my calendar to see if I am available for that day and then we can set up a time to meet and discuss ideas” 

You pull up your the calendar on the computer. After several back and forth with dates you find a date that works then move to schedule a meeting that night. Entering the new client information, you gather as much detail to prepare for the meeting. Two weeks was a very short time to plan an elaborate birthday as requested.

“Okay Mr. Munoz. We’re all set.  I will see you tonight. I would recommend that you bring a list of any ideas, including things your wife likes and dislikes, to the meeting” 

Finishing the conversation, you glance at the clock, debating for a second before texting Rafael.

_Are you busy or can I stop by for a visit?_

_B: please do, your always welcome here_

After moving to the city eight months ago, you never imagined the success your former little event planning company would have in such a short time. All it took was securing one elite client and then it took off from there- bigger events, more elite clients, more money, and more problems. 

The main problem being the current pain in your ass, ADA Rafael Barba. While planning and overseeing the running of a Gala he made it his sole purpose that night to distract you from your job, because he was “utterly bored”. Brushing him off had no effect whatsoever, he was persistent, only relenting once you gave your number and a promise to meet for coffee the next day. Turned out he wasn’t just a pain in the ass, but also charming, sweet, intelligent, and making you fall completely head over heels in love with him.

 You change into a dark, navy lace dress with a white underlay to look professional enough for dinner and comfortable enough for the warm spring weather. Packing up the essentials for the meeting into a tan and black Kate Spade satchel, you head out the door to Rafael’s office.

[[MORE]]

You enter Rafael’s office, to see him bent over as he skims the large collection of legal books behind his desk, and shut the door behind you.

He glances as you over his shoulder with a wicked smile on his face.

“What do I owe the pleasure.”With the book in his hand he makes his way over, placing a kiss on your cheek, before returning to sit at his desk.

“I have a meeting tonight for an event. So, I won’t be able to meet for dinner. I thought I’d stop by and see you before I go.”  You offer as sit opposite in a chair

Rafael has removed his jacket and vest, his sleeves rolled up, hair and tie slightly askew. The slight dishevelment made you push your legs together to stop the throbbing as hunger consumes you. You wonder if you have time and the ability to argue for office sex.

“Who’s the meeting with?”

“Alex Munoz”

“Absolutely. Fucking. Not” He spits out with a scowl and teeth clenched. The sudden change makes you sit up in alarm, wincing at his tone.

“Why not?”  

Rafael seethes in quiet anger, making you even more confused.

“I don’t trust him”

You raise an eyebrow indicating that you would need more information than that.

“He’s bad news, Carino, he’s not safe to be around” Rafael has moved around and dragged the chair beside you close so your face to face. His hands come to rest on your knees as his eyes glint in barely contained anger, his mouth pressed in a serious line.

“You know him then?”

Rafael ignores the question, instead, pulling the chair closer so your knees touch. It’s harder to think when he’s close and you become frustrated he’s using your desire for him against you.

“Let me come with you.” He offers

“Absolutely. Fucking. Not.” You repeat his statement from earlier in the same tone. “That’s a terrible idea. If you know him and this is your reaction. I can’t imagine getting you in the same place… let alone a business dinner”

He gives you a hard stare and lets out a string of Spanish. “What can I say to change your mind”

“You need to explain yourself, Rafi. What is it that makes you this angry. Tell me and I might reconsider” 

Your run your hands along his stubble. His shoulders drop and he lowers his eyes, no longer making eye contact. 

He hesitates. “I can’t” he whispers “I can’t right now. Please, just stay and we will go for dinner.” The anger is still present but you can tell he isn’t going to divulge more, and he’s sorry for it.

You sigh and rise up to move to straddle him.

“I will be fine. It’s a dinner at a very public place. I’m sure I’ll be safe.” You whisper. Your hands start to move under his suspenders and your lips begin nipping at his neck, trying to calm the storm inside him. Rafael remains still as your hips start to rotate against him. You press against him harder as his spicy scent surrounds you.His sharp intake of breathe encourages you to drag your hands down to his belt.

His hands come to tightly grasp yours. Stilling your movements. 

“Not here”

His eyes blaze into yours and releasing a sigh you begin to lift off him. You realize a second later he has stopped you from moving off. You smile at the playful smirk replacing the previous scowl. His hands move up your thighs, bunching up the dress, and sliding the lace panties to the side. He slowly traces your slit, dipping into to your wet center and then thumbing your clit. You bite back a moan as you move your body closer. Two fingers sink in deep and then his thumb continues in circle, working you closer and closer. The sudden removal of his hands makes you groan in frustration.

“If you want to continue…you’re going to have to hurry back to me from that damn dinner” His smirk is wide and you nearly growl at the underhanded tactic. He pushes back from you, taking advantage of your momentary lapse, and slowly brings up two fingers to his mouth to suck off your arousal.

_Fuck you. Fuck me_. You whisper to yourself as he maintains eye contact. His position in the chair oozing confidence as he leans back, one leg resting on his knee and arms crossed showing off his toned forearms. He was playing hardball.

“If I’m not mistaken. You have somewhere to be” His tone is even. _Damn it._ The silence stretches and your hope that he will relent diminishes with every passing second.

How dare he. He was the one with the issue. He was the one who wouldn’t explain why this Alex Munoz was dangerous. He was the one who wouldn’t communicate with you. And now he was teasing you and then leaving you craving the pleasure he could bring.

_Fuck him._

“I have a meeting I can’t be late for” 

You pause at the door to hear him whisper out “Hurry back.” Grabbing your bag, you storm from the office.

* * *

You arrive at the fancy restaurant in a hotel. The dark cherry wood, plush red seating, and flickering candles make for a romantic setting. It makes you wish Rafael was here. Slightly upset from what transpired in the office earlier, you force a smile as you’re guided to a table by the hostess. 

Alex wasn’t what you expected after speaking with Rafael. He was charming, handsome even, polite, and seemed to adore his wife. There were no devil horns or sister features like you were expecting.

“So tell me about your company” He pours a glass of wine even though you wave your hand off to reject the offer. Feeling impolite you take a sip and begin telling him about the business. You find him easy to talk to.

‘So now I’m staying here to hopefully continue to grow the business.” You smile as he nods along and seems interested as he asks all the right questions.

“Anyone else besides the business making you want to stay in the city?” You’re unnerved by the question but see it as an opportunity to maybe get answers Rafael withheld.

“Um..actually yes. I am seeing an ADA, Rafael Barba. I’m not sure if you know him” His smile doesn’t give any clues. It’s opposite the reaction Rafael had.

“Raffi and I go way back. He’s lucky to have found someone so beautiful and talented” You blush at the comment but stiffen when his fingers brush along your arms. The contact burned and not in a good way. It made your stomach clench in knots.

“We should get together for dinner. I’m sure Yelina would love to see Rafael and meet you as well” His smile is no longer pleasant but has taken on a hard edge. It puts you on alert. “You and Yelina can trade notes on Rafael.”

Red flags go off in your mind. Thoughts going a mile a minut. You know he’s trying to get a rise out of you with such a bold statement. Filing the comment away as something to discuss with Rafael, you move back to a more neutral topic.

You spend the next hour finalizing all the details of Yelina’s birthday, while avoiding Alex’s hands and ignoring him as he unashamedly eye fucks you. You finish off what’s left in your wine glass as you wait for the check to arrive in silence.

Relieved the night is at a close, you head to walk out to the sidewalk. It’s dark and very few people line the street. Checking your phone you see it’s 9 at night. You hope Rafael is at home and awake. Your pick up your pace, body stiff and agitated, as Alex sticks close to your side. His body brushing against yours.

“Care to share a taxi” There is no way you’re getting into taxi with this man.

“I’m actually going to walk and pick up a bottle of scotch for Raffi” You make a move to get away from him as quick as possible. 

“I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I left you walk by yourself at this time of night. I’ll come with you then we can grab a taxi” You seriously doubt this man is anything of a gentleman. Unsure of how else to rebuff him, you nod and head towards the nearest liquor store.

You try to keep your distance and make small talk as you head down a the street. Suddenly Alex stops and turns towards you, grabbing your arm to stop you.

“I had a good time with you tonight, Y/N” You slowly nod your head, eyes wide unsure what he was planning. You try to pull free but Alex pushes you into a small, dark alcove of a store front. A squeak pops forth but it’s silenced as his lips crash onto yours. Your body convulses in revulsion as you feel his thick, stubby hands move along your body.

“Why don’t we take this back to the hotel, Yelina and Rafael never have to know.” You wrenched your head to the side to avoid his lips. A whimper escaping you as he pushes between your legs, his fingers trapping your arms at the sides.

“Leave me alone. Please.” The plea is loud as you hope someone can hear. His lips begin a trail along your neck and in anger you ready to knee him hard.

“Alex. Enough. Basta!” You both freeze as you recognize the voice. It’s deep and cold. Alex slowly moves back away from you to turn to the newcomer.

“Rafael. My oldest friend! Come to watch the show?” The horns you didn’t see before are clear as day now. This devil wears his disguise well. You wonder if he knew you and Rafael were an item before, or if he just really doesn’t love his wife, or if he just really hates Rafael. 

Alex’s voice is a snarl as he faces Rafael. “You really have a hard time keeping a woman yours, always coming to me to be satisfied.”

You see Rafael grab Alex by the collar and push him back out of sight. Your breathing is returning to normal but you worry about what Rafael might do. His face is deadly. Eyes wide, breathing heavy, and the knuckles where he was grabbing Munoz are white. Surprise flickers across Alex’s face before it becomes a sneer.

“You leave her alone. You don’t come near her again. You can hire a different planner.” Rafael is an inch away from Alex’s face as he punctuated every sentence with a tightening hold and shake. You hear Alex wheezing as tries to laugh, in a show of bravado, but it’s useless. Rafael holds his ground and stares hard at Munoz. 

His voice is low and speech is too fast for you to understand as he switches to Spanish. Yet, you don’t need to understand the language to understand that whatever Rafael said was a threat to the other man.

Rafael finally lets go of Alex, giving him a violent shove back towards the road.

You haven’t moved from the position you were in. Shaking as Alex runs his eyes over your body and licks his lips. 

“Leave. Now.” Rafael growls the order, moving to stand in front of you blocking you from Alex’s gaze.

“This isn’t over, Rafael” Alex taunted as he hurries down the street and out of sight.


End file.
